The Renegade Prince
by BlackMagicalCat
Summary: The son of Aiony and Culu has been asked to travel to the Plains. When he meets a mare there will he break another's heart without realizing it? Or die to many years too soon?


**Disclamer:** Aiony, Culu, Hallow Hills and the Plains are all property of Alma a.k.a. Meridith Ann Pierce. The other characters are mine though.

**A/N:** I had fun writing _Summer Love_ and wanted to do another romance story with the unicorns so I came up with this story about Aiony and Culu's son, Trel, a Renegade and Trel's shoulder-friend, Lai. Please let me know if there is a proper description for Culu. I would appreciate it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoofbeats pummeled the ground, breaking the rain soft earth. A cloud of steamy breath rose in the early morning air, dancing around the horned head. Swirling around the horn, breath steamed forward from the unicorn's muzzle as he pushed himself up the hill, pale yellow socks decorated his hindlegs, silver socks decorating his fore. The unicorn swiftly avoided a rock as he continued his climb, his black star decorated pelt beginning to gleam with sweat and mist. The top of the hill was in sight and, with a surge of energy, the unicorn reached it to stand in the mist, gazing at the horizon. His breath continued to steam in the mist as he watched the sun rise, painting the horizon yellow and gold with pale pinks mixed in.

A second set of hoofbeats sounded moments later and a second unicorn appear. Pale cream with a pale orange mane, the unicorn stood beside the other, catching its breath. They stood, eyes fixed on the horizon, watching the sun as it rose, waking Alma'harat's world.

"Trel," the pale cream unicorn said.

"Mmm?" the black unicorn's gave never left the sun.

"Queen Aiony spoke to me," The mare said. She was a year older than Trel, but they gave each other the same amount of respect for Trel was Prince.

"About what?" his gaze flicked to the mare momentarily.

"She wishes for us to take a few warriors to meet with the Reneg-I mean, Free People," she said, looking at the stallion. He was only a little bit taller than her, despite the age difference, but the cream mare already had a fine silky beard growing from her chin.

Trel sighed but knew it was his princley duty. He /had/ been itching to do something different. "Who do you think should go, Lai?"

"Oh, I think Caft should go along with Url and Kai," Lai said, her gaze returning to the horizon. Trel nodded.

"Did Aiony say when she wanted us to go?"

Lai swatted her long tail at a fly on her rump, "By midday tomorrow if not earlier." Trel stamped a cloven hoof and turned to pick his way down the hill. He heard Lai following behind him. The hill gave way from the rocks to forest after a bit and Trel welcomed the cooler terrain. Thoughts began to run through his head. He liked visting the Free People but why did his mother order it? And why did Trel and Lai have to take a few warriors? Were the Free People having a bit of a spat with the gryphons? Or did Aiony simply think the Prince was too precious to risk to a pard?

Trel snorted in discontent and continued through the forest.The forest opened up to a decent sized clearing where the bulk of the herd mingled. He spotted his mother and father standing off to the side slightly, discussing something or other. He skirted the herd and trotted towards them, Lai following.

Aiony was a proud unicorn, not like her grand-sire Korr though. Her coloring was unique; silver stockings and a silver circle around her eye on one side, the rest black with black stockings and a black circle around her other eye, the rest silver. Her mate was Culu, her sire's shoulder-friend's get. He was taller than her, his mane standing about an inch before falling silky.

"There you are Trel," Aiony said, pulling from the conversation at hand, "I suppose Lai told you-"

"Aye, she did," Trel cut in, nodding to them both though, "Why?"

Aiony ignored the fact her son interrupted her but answered his question, "A few herd members have come to me and Culu asking about a strange unicorn that visits every so often. A mare, fiery red in color with a pale white mane. I simply wish for you to ask who she is."

"But the warriors? Why cannot Lai and I go by ourselves?" Trel asked. He didn't notice that Lai's ears pricked ever so slightly at the idea of her and Trel being alone for a few days, but Aiony and Culu did.

"Because of pards," She continued speaking before Trel could come up with another sentence, "Not another word my son. You and Lai and your warriors will leave by midday tomorrow and that is all." She turned away from him and she and Culu walked off. Trel's father cast a glance over his shoulder, a look of helplessness. Trel snorted but he knew his father could do nothing. His mother could be really stubborn sometimes.

"I'll tell Caft, Url and Kai to meet us by the edge of the grove tomorrow at dawn," Lai said quietly, "The sooner we leave the better." Trel nodded, and pressed his shoulder into hers.

"Aye, thank you Lai," he said and he gazed after her as she melted into the crowd to seek the mare and two stallions.


End file.
